


Exposure

by Valeyard_Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bestiality, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Secret Marriage, Teen Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeyard_Anonymous/pseuds/Valeyard_Anonymous
Summary: When Hermione comes face to face with Fang one evening in the Forbidden Forest - her underwear having been stolen the previous morning - things soon take a turn. However, as the night goes on, her situation only gets weirder and weirder, and suddenly, Hermione Granger's life begins to change into something different, as she embraces her inner cum-slut. And she's not the only girl who's in on the action.
Relationships: Fang/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227
Collections: NinxCollection





	Exposure

Seamus Finnigan was a dead man, Hermione Granger promised herself, as she trudged irritably back towards the castle.

Of all the days to execute one of his infamous knicker raids, he had to choose today. The day that she had endeavoured to go into the Forbidden Forest of all places to pick Frostwort plant for her potions assignment. The day when the weather had chosen to drop to the single digits for the first time in months, leaving her exposed privates freezing away beneath her skirt. The day where now she couldn’t seem to find a single soddingFrostwort stem anywhere, despite circling the outskirts of the forest twice, not daring to go any further in. 

When she got her hands on Seamus, she was going to tear him a new orifice. 

Hermione had almost done exactly that this morning, however, after confronting him in the common room, Seamus insisted that he had nothing to do with her underwear vanishing - despite him being responsible for the past three times that it had happened, and denying it every time. Unfortunately though being late for breakfast meant that her revenge had to wait until later, and that time was soon coming up.

She marched up the slope of the castle grounds, trying to ignore the feeling of her bare thighs rubbing against each other, the cool breeze tickling her entrance, her skirt softly caressing her bare cheeks, reminding her just how exposed she truly was. She grumbled, shaking her head as if to rid of herself of those thoughts, ashamed that they had even entered her mind… or that she was enjoying them as much as she was.

Yes, beneath it all, Hermione Granger - the perfect, nerdy, cotton-socks bookworm of Gryffindor house - was hiding a lot of kinky thoughts in her head. She couldn't help it, what with puberty and all wreaking havoc on her hormones. Not that she was the only one experience such turmoil. No, the rest of her year seemed to be going through the exact same thing. Everything seemed to be about sex nowadays with her peers, and Hermione, by virtue of being a teenage girl, wasn’t immune. 

It wouldn’t be so bad if she had someone to talk to about it all. Harry certainly wasn’t an option, and neither was Ron at that. They were good friends, she’d trust them with her life… but they were boys. They would never understand. Lavender and Parvati would talk on forever about stuff she had no interest in listening to, and beyond them she didn’t know many other girls that she all too friendly with. Well, except for Luna, but trying to have any sort of orderly discussion with Luna was like trying to ride a unicycle on a tightrope.

The person that Hermione really needed to talk to was Ginny Weasley. The two had talked fairly regularly last summer, when Hermione had stayed at the Burrow, but since then the two had drifted, what with Ginny disappearing for days on end. Hermione was sure she was just hanging out with friends in her own year, which only reminded the bookworm how alone she truly was, at least in female matters.

A sudden, loud bark to her side startled her out of her musing. A chill ran down her skin as she realised that she wasn’t alone.

Hermione jumped, arming herself with her wand. She turned coming to face to face with a large boarhound, one she recognised immediately. 

"Oh, Fang,” she sighed, “you scared me!“

'Bwoof!' was his reply as he wagged his tail, joyously unaware of her shock.

“What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn’t you be back at Hagrid’s?“ 

Another bark was all the answer the she was given. Hermione shook her head.

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

Before she could react, Fang came bounding straight towards her, wagging and woofing all the way. He collided with her, forcing her to drop her wand and he lapped at her face. Hermione giggled sweetly as she petted the giant dog. 

“Yes, yes, hello to you too. But I don't have time for this, Fang!"

Despite her admonishment, Fang seemed entirely undeterred. Hermione had to admire his enthusiasm as least. Noticing that she had indeed dropped wand, Hermione pushed the great hound away, bending over to reach down and pick up her trusty tool. 

That was her first mistake.

As she bent over, she momentarily forgot her state of undress, accidentally presenting herself to the boar-hound. Without a face to slobber, the dog instead chose a different target.

Hermione’s head shot up as she felt something long, course and wet lap at her folds. 

She peered over her shoulder to see the boar-hound’s head deep under her skirt, eagerly licking her nether region. She yelped, jumping away, reaching for her skirt to pull it down. 

That was her second mistake.

You see, when Hermione peered over her shoulder, she neglected to notice the large piece of broken tree branch lying in front of her. When she tried to make a break for it, her feet collided with the wooden hurdle and she tripped, sending herself sprawling onto the forest floor.

She collided with the dirt in a muddled heap, her skirt entirely up-ended and her legs sprawled, leaving her utterly at Fang’s mercy. The dog, sensing an opportunity, diligently got back to work, and Hermione once against felt the sensation of wet tongue digging ravenously into her pussy.

"Fang!” she tried to shout, but ended more as a squeak.

He let out a joyful bark at his name, and, abandoning her sex for the moment, jumped up at her. His huge paws pinned her robes to the grass as she tried to manoeuvre herself. Hermione wriggled against the huge, furry weight pinning her down, only managing to bunch her skirt further and further up her back. A glob of drool landed on her cheek, causing her to try and swat the hound away with her arms.

"Get off, Fang!" 

The awkward angle only serving to beckon him closer, low enough where she could hear him panting in her ear. 

"Move!" 

Nothing worked. Eventually she tried kneeling down, raising her bottom in the air to get more space between her and Fang’s body. As she did so, her bare ass rubbed back and forth against Fang’s pelvis. She could feel the sheaths where Fang’s privates would bee, the friction of his fur rubbing her bare backside. Fang was panting on the side of her neck, wagging his tail so hard that his lower body was being dragged back and forth against her's. 

Hermione was about to try stretching again for more leverage when something blunt and warm nudged the curve of bottom. The teen froze in place, realising exactly what it was but almost refusing to believe it. Eventually she braved turning her head, and what greeted her made her heart stop.

Fang’s penis; long, red, wet and gleaming. Throbbing veins ran up and down the lengthy shaft, leading her sight a swelling knot around the base. It was bigger than any other penis she had seen before - although that wasn’t saying much. It was at least seven inches long and waving side to side to the tune of Fang’s pants. Hermione had never seen something so intimidating.

He was beginning to buck his hips now, smearing his penis all over her bare behind, leaving trails of wetness all over her. It made her feel sick, and yet something deep within her was calling out, begging her to stay, to see what could happen. 

Hermione knew she shouldn’t, but some part of her sick, twisted mind wanted this, wanted Fang to push into her, to spear her with his cock and rut into her like she was some common bitch. 

But then the rational part of her returned, and the fear began to set in. This was wrong, she couldn’t let this happen. If she crossed this line, there was no going back for her. She truly would be a disgusting, perverted mess of a person. She needed to escape, to run as fast as she could. To forget that this ever happened, that she could ever for even a moment want something as depraved as this, and give Seamus the beating that he deserved. She needed to stop this.

Hermione scanned the ground, spotting her wand just to her side. She reached out, trying desperately to grab it with the tips of her fingers, but the weight of Fang’s paws against her robes kept it just out of her reach. She tried shoving herself forward, only for her arms to dive into the fabric of her robes, further entangling her in the crevices of her uniform and forcing her face into the soil.

A dry sob emanated from her throat as she realised that she couldn’t move. There was no escape. She could only wait for whatever was about to happen. 

With Hermione trapped in her new position, Fang adjusted his legs, pressing his cock closer to her entrance. It bounced just shy of her anus, eventually landing on her dribbling slit. 

“Fang!” Hermione sobbed. “Please! Don’t!”

Whether Fang failed to understand, or simply didn’t care, Hermione would never know.

He lined himself up and entered with a single thrust. 

His penis tore through her meagre resistance as if it made of paper, causing her to scream into the dirt. She cried out in a vain protest against his slowly invading length. Fang merely kept on panting, the sound and feel of his hot breathe blasting against her ear. His size, his weight, his persistent pant pant pant- it was all consuming. Soon, there was little else other than Fang. Hermione’s world had contracted to right then and there, pushing against the intruder, and failing to make any difference.

Once Fang had levelled out inside of her, the movement stopped. All was still, for just a moment, allowing her a tiny moment of respite. Hermione tried moving her arms and legs once again, only to cause her hips to wiggle around. The boar-hound took the invitation and begun to move once again.

Hermione shouted at him, trying desperately to make him stop, but Fang took her shrill cries only as affirmation and, pleased that he was doing a good job, began to increase his speed. In and out, in and out, thrusting instinctively into her tight warmth. Hermione groaned as the pain from her lost virginity slowly morphed into something different. Something better yet far, far worse. 

She shook her head in shame, feeling her body begin to react positively to the onslaught, sparks of pleasure erupting in her core. Hermione tired to ignore the feeling of his thick, wet shaft penetrating her over and over again, to focus instead on escape, but with every piston of his length, her thoughts became more jumbled. His thrusts were pushing against her arse, forcing her head into the dirt with every rotation of his hips, and her dizziness only exacerbated her slowly diminishing sanity.

Soon, the break between thrusts shortened, and Hermione had little time to form any coherent thought before it was shattered to pieces. She could hardly believe what was happening to her. She was caught on the forest floor, arse over head, being fucked by Fang like there was no tomorrow. And yet, as much as she tried to be outraged, a slow realisation began to creep up on her. 

She was enjoying this. She was enjoying this way too much.

Every press of his hips against hers, every thrust inside her soaking pussy, every time his tip scraped her most sensitive spot in a way that made her knees go weak and sent shivers up her spine. It all began to chip away at her. Her composure started to crack, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She smiled. 

Her cries for it all to stop were replaced with cries to carry on, to not stop for anything. All the while Fang pounded her from behind, focused solely on his own pleasure, on reaching his own climax. Hermione flushed, realising just how little she mattered to the creature above her, how to him she merely something to shove his dick into. Nothing more than a receptacle for his cum. 

The thought turned Hermione on like nothing ever had before.

Very soon, she felt his knot bump against her. Knowing what was about to happen next, Hermione took a deep breathe, forcing herself to relax. She let go of her inner muscles allowing him to force himself even further into her. The knot collided with her slit and she knew it was too late to turn back. Hermione bit down on the fabric of her robes, masking her orgasmic screams of pleasure as the knot stretched her wider than she ever thought possible. 

Eventually Fang’s knot was fully lodged inside of her tunnel, tethering her to him for the time being. A constant, overwhelming pressure pushed against her walls in a way that made her feel bloated. It was almost too much, too large for her to handle, wedged up inside of her. She jostled her hips in an attempt to relive the pressure, only for Fang to push her forward into an even more awkward angle. The swollen knot pushed further inside of her, and Hermione's brain exploded in excruciating bliss. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as yet another orgasm washed over her.

He wasn’t going to deflate anytime soon, Hermione realised in a post-coital moment of clarity. Until he came, she was stuck like this, beneath a great boar-hound, orgasming from the feeling of giant knot in her pussy, in plain view for any prying eyes to see. No matter how much she was enjoying it, she knew she had to get out there before anyone saw her. Before her reputation hit rock bottom and she was known only as the girl who fucked a dog. The only way to do that, however was to deflate Fang's knot, and the only way to do that was to bring him to climax yet again.

She had to make him cum.

With no other options, Hermione began squeezing her core muscles, contracting herself around his penis. She started rotating her hips in time with her clenches, imitating a crude form of sex with the boar-hound. Fang, feeling the rising pressure, panted once agin, licking at her ear enthusiastically. Something about the way his drool dripped down her cheek served only turned Hermione on more, her final humiliation as it were, as she realised just how much she enjoyed something so dirty.

Fang, sensing the mood, began to thrust once against. Although limited by his swollen knot caught in her pussy, his vigour had her wailing once again. Desperate for another orgasm, Hermione wriggled her hand out of her sleeve, down through her jumper and into her skirt. Her fingers quickly found her clit, where her folds met his shaft, and began to rub eagerly. She cried out, chasing her orgasm for all that it was worth, not caring how violently Fang was rutting into her, how his drool landed careless on her face, mixing with the soil in her hair

She pinched the precious nub and sent herself crashing over in the edge, just in time to feel Fang unload inside of her, his semen flooding into her by the pint. She felt herself being filled up with his warm, thick cum, knowing that if it weren't impossible for humans and dogs to procreate, she would be well and truly pregnant by now. A small part of her almost wished for it to be true. To be bred by Fang, like a stray bitch in heat.

It was a while before Fang pulled out, leaving a trail of cum running down Hermione's thigh. Enough time for reality to come crashing on the teenage girl like a ton of bricks. 

She had just fucked a dog. The warm pool of liquid seeping out her pussy was dog jizz. She had brought him to climax, brought herselfto climax. And she had enjoyed it.

She tugged her robes around her, withdrawing into herself as waves of shame tore in her. What was she going to do now? Where on Earth could she go from here? She could hardly think of how she was going to face any of friends now, knowing what she had done. Even if they hadn't the faintest clue, she would. She would carry this for the rest of her life, her worst secret. Her lowest point.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts once again by Fang licking at her cheek. She turned, noting almost giddily how she wreaked of sex and dog. It was intoxicating in its own way, and despite herself, Hermione couldn’t help but love it.

"Oh, Fang," she sighed, smiling against his campaign of licks and pants.

She knew, despite what had just happened, it would be best to take Fang back to Hagrid’s herself. And afterwards, try to forget that this whole ordeal had ever happened. That she didn’t just lose her virginity to a dog.

Hagrid’s Hut was only a few minutes away, just down the hill and over the way from where… ithappened. Fang followed her happily, possibly thinking that she wanted more - which Hermione vehemently told herself she didn’t, despite the throbbing in her pussy at the thought.

She knocked on the door, and it soon opened, revealing the half-giant himself.

“Oh, ‘ello, ‘Ermione. What brings you- Ah, thereye are, you great mutt,” he boomed, grabbing Fang by the collar and ushering him inside. “Been looking all o’er for ‘im. Thank ye, ‘Ermione. Why don’y ya come on in. I’ve got rock cakes on the go.”

“Oh, I might not Hagrid,” Hermione replied, very aware of the cold wild rising against her exposed entrance, the slow trickle of Fang semen running down her thigh.

“Nonsense! In ya come. You’ll catch ya death if ya stay out ‘ere much longer.”

Too guilty to refuse Hagrid’s kind offer a second time, Hermione reluctantly shuffled inside. 

Hagrid lead Fang back to his dog bed in the corner, by the stove, and the dog obediently sat. Hermione tried her best to not stare at the boar hound with too much interest as she stumbled her way over to the nearest chair and sat.

“There we go,” Hagrid said jovially, handing her a cup and filling it with hot water. “That’ll warm ye’ up. Ye shivering like a mad dog.”

Hermione sighed and picked up her beverage, blowing before taking a sip. Anything to take her mind off of previous events. A flush of embarrassment erupted on her face, as she thought back to what Fang had done to her- what she had letFang do to her. Despite herself, she felt her pussy flood with her juice at the thought of what had occurred not ten minutes before, the ferocity of Fang's thrusts, the depth of his shaft's reach, how- 

She jumped at the sound of Hagrid’s chuckle. 

“Looks like my tea really ‘as warmed ye up,” he smiled. He pulled up his own seat and leaned in. “Now, ‘ow about we talk about what’s wrong.”

Hermione gaped at the half giant across from her, suddenly very anxious.

“'Wrong'?” she repeated.

“Well, it’s clear as day somethin’s troublin’ ya,” Hagrid explained. “Ye look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Hermione shook her head, closing her eyes as not to betray her distress. She couldn’t tell Hagrid. She couldn’t. Fang was his dog, and they had…

Hermione felt a softness on her thigh, which after opening her eyes turned out to be Fang himself. The great hound whined, looking at her with the most innocent pair of eyes she had seen on a dog his size.

_Well you’re not helping matters, are you?_ Hermione mentally scolded the boar-hound.

She sank her fingers into the thick fur of Fang's coat, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscles of his back as she stroked him. His body was warm and the feel of it so near to her was comforting. It was arousing even…

She bit the inside of her cheek as she realised how her train of thought had turned. She could barely go a minute without her mind being pulled back to sex. She really was too far gone, wasn't she? Looked up at Hagrid’s expectant gaze, Hermione tried desperately to think of what to say.

And that was when she felt Fang’s tongue on her exposed slit once again.

She glanced down in alarm to see that Fang had managed to creep under the table whilst she distracted, taking the opportunity to poke his head into her skirt once more. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. _Not here,_ she screamed inside her head, _not in front of Hagrid! Why here?!_ She jumped, scrambling to get away, only to topple over her chair. She landed arse first on the floor, her legs sprawled.

“Blimey!” Hagrid exclaimed in surprise. “What’s gotten into ye?”

Hermione was about to try and make some banal excuse for her sudden shock, when Fang, still eying her sex, moved towards her. Before she had time to react, his mouth was already between her legs. His wet muzzle dove into her core, his tongue continuing to slide across her still-sensitive folds. 

"FANG!" Hagrid roared. “NO! GEROFF YOU SODDING GREAT-!" 

The half-giant marched around the table, seizing Fang’s collar with a tight grip. He dragged the enthusiastic boar-hound away from Hermione prone body in a supreme display of strength, leaving the young student in a daze on the oakwood floor. He reached for the dog’s lead, clipping it to his collar and tying it around an iron ring imbedded in the stone wall. Fang was going nowhere, for now.

Hagrid turned to her, a worried expression on his face. "Christ, alive! Yeh alrigh', Hermione?"

Her eyes met his across the expanse of the small hut, and his eyes followed her robes down her exposure pussy. He instantly froze, his eyes wide. Hermione could only bask in the embarrassment of it all, not even trying to mask herself. She was a slut, a horny, depraved one at that, gushing wet - practically soaking the floorboards - from being exposed in such a manner.

Except, when she finally forced herself to look Hagrid in the eye, she noticed something on the way up. A large tent forming in the front of his trousers, pointed directly at her. Proof, that at least she wasn’t the only pervert in the room. A fact that she could use to her advantage. 

Realising that she could at least get a good fuck out of this, Hermione reached for the buttons of her school robes, and let them fall from her shoulders. Her ragged shirt lay open on her chest, revealing the creamy, bare skin beneath, along with plenty of cleavage. Hermione always considered her larger-than-average tits to be a source of annoyance. Now, however, they only working to her advantage. The bookworm-turned-slut began slowly crawling towards the games-keeper on all fours, waving her bare arse seductively as she went.

Keeping eye contact, she tentatively approached Hagrid's crotch, waiting for him to shake his head or express any kind of dissent. Even as she came within a hair’s breadth of his tent, that dissent never came. Hermione took the opportunity to untie the string around the waistline of Hagrid’s trousers and slipped her hand inside, grabbing hold of his thick shaft, fishing it out. It hung tantalisingly in front of her face, easily a foot long and good few inches wide. It was a monster, bigger than her forearm arm, and dripping pre-cum. To Hermione’s horny, sex-addled mind, Hagrid’s length was the most delectable thing she had ever seen. 

Hesitantly, she leaned forward, taking one long lick from tip to base. The wave of anticipation that ran through her body in response was immediate. She heard Hagrid groan, bucking his hips so that his penis pressed against her face. She could smell his musky scent of sweat and jizz, mingled together in a luscious aroma. Taking in one long sniff, Hermione felt her pussy flood with her juices.

With a renewed vigour, Hermione began to trail her tongue up and down his length, getting used to its shape and size. She felt his veins pulsing with blood, all the way down to the tip of his penis, which was leaking precious jizz from excitement. She gathered some of the creamy fluid on the tip of her tongue, swallowing it in a moment of curiosity. It was an odd taste, but one she could certainly get used to. She have to try more to truly know. And that was exactly what she intended to do.

Hermione pulled back, wrapping her hair in a bun behind her neck in preparation. Slowly, but surely, her mouth opened wide, taking the head of his shaft into her warm cave. It barely fit between her puffy lips, and her jaw ached from the effort, but it was worth it, as his musky meat slid against her tongue. Hermione marvelled at the true size of the him - she had taken barely a fraction of his cock and yet she already felt overwhelmed. 

“Lord above…” she heard Hagrid moan, and she couldn’t help but agree. 

Hermione moved to back off, to get better leverage, when she felt a large hand on the back of her head keeping her in place. Hagrid shuffled, standing ever closer to the kneeling witch, tilting her head to angle her neck upwards. Hermione’s eyes widened as his length began to slide further into her, down past her tongue and into her throat. Her face inched along his shaft, closer and closer to the base until her nose was buried in his pubic curls. Forced to breathe in through her nose, Hermione got yet another powerful whiff of his delicious musk. She shivered in delight, causing Hagrid to groan as she vibrated around his cock.

After a few moments of basking in her tight, wet throat, Hagrid began to pull out, allowing Hermione a second or two to breathe. Her tongue stroked him enthusiastically as he withdrew ever so slightly, only to push back in once more, drawing a muffled squeak from the student beneath him.

Hermione had never been more satisfied. On her knees, stuffed with Hagrid’s tasty cock, her pussy flooding with juices, she felt like she finally had found something that made her happy. The teen reached down, digging her digits in between her folds. Her fingers brushed against her clit as she carried on suckling his girth. Her ravenous slurps made up the soundtrack of the scene, glugging and swallowing as streams of pre-cum oozed down her throat. 

Hagrid, immersed in the moist pressure of her eager mouth, groaned as he thrust forward again, pushing deeper into her. His member sunk into her vice-like cavern, smashing her face into the base of his plump shaft over and over again. His fat, swollen balls swung against her chin and bottom lip. Hermione's nipples ached with arousal as her fingers picked up the pace in turn, drawing her closer and closer to climax. 

Soon, the inevitable happened and Hagrid felt his balls tighten in preparation for climax. He roared as Hermione’s eager tongue brought him to the edge, firing thick ropes of jizz down her throat. Hermione began sucking as hard as she could, desperate to swallow as much of his delicious mixture as she could. Even so, the volume of semen spurting out of his tip was so much that her mouth soon began to overflow, squirting out of the sides of her mouth and running down her chin. The excess dripped onto her full, eager breasts, staining the front of her shirt. 

Finally Hagrid’s orgasm subsided, and he grunted, pulling his cock from her throat. His dragged his member from between her lips, covered in cum and drool, letting it flop onto her chin playfully. Hermione gargled what cum was left, gulping as she swallowed it all down. Her stomach pressed against the inside of her shirt, building after the mammoth intake she had drunk. She felt like a balloon having been filled with water, and she couldn't help but glow at the way her tummy pushed against the confines of her skirt. 

“Blimey, ‘Ermione,” Hagrid marvelled, watching with intense fascination as Hermione scooped up a glob of his jizz and inserted it into her mouth. She hummed, slurping it up happily.

“I didn’t know cum could taste so nice,” she gasped. “I’ll definitely need more of this from now on.”

“Oh, trust me, you most certainly will,” a voice replied from the other side of the room.

Hermione jumped, swivelling in the direction the far corner, where, from underneath the covers of Hagrid’s cot, the face of Ginny Weasley emerged. 

“Ginny?! What are you doing here?”

“Same as you I should think. Getting a taste of the local merchandise, as I suggest you do so too. You know, giant-semen, even half-giant, has wonderful benefits if taken frequently, for example,” she announced, letting the blanket she was underneath fall away, revealing that she wearing only a smug smile on her face. It also allowed Hermone a full view of Ginny’s assets - assets that appeared far larger than what Hermione remembered them looking like. “It works wonders as a growth hormone.”

The ginger laughed at Hermione’s stunned expression.

“I know, right? These tits were barely buds before I started my cum diet, but now,” she explained, palming them with a pleasured sigh, “they’re much nicer to look at, don’t you agree? I’ve had to enlarge my bra four times now, probably five by the end of the month.”

Hermione could see why. At the beginning of the year, Ginny’s breast could barely cause ripples beneath her baggy Hogwarts robes. Now, in plain view, Hermione could see that they were more than a good handful, milky white skin overflowing between Ginny’s fingers as she massaged them gently. They sat atop Ginny’s chest like beautiful globes, with pink, thick nipples that were slowly dripping a viscous white fluid.

It was astonishing how grand of a transformation the young girl had gone through, which only left one question in Hermione’s mind.

“How long have been doing this? With Hagrid, I mean?”

“Should be around eight months now,” Hagrid pondered.

“You remembered,” Ginny beamed. She bounded out of bed and hugged the giant's leg, allowing Hermione glimpse at the second big change to Ginny’s body. Her previously slim, athletic thighs - perfectly sculpted for Quidditch - were gone. Now in their place were thick, juicy trunks, overshadowed by a fat, plump ass sitting comfortably on wide, childbearing hips. “That’s so sweet of you, sugar plum.”

Hermione was too astonished to speak, too aroused to think. She sat in silence as Ginny nuzzled the giant’s leg hair, her hand inching closer to his pythonic length.

“You can see why I’ve been coming back so often,” Ginny gloated. “Now all of the boys in Hogwarts want a piece of me, but Hagrid is the only one for me. It helps that his spunk is the finest drink in the Wizarding World. So good, that I’ve even convinced a couple of elves to have a pint delivered to me for every meal.”

“She can ‘ardly get enough of the stuff,” Hagrid barked, swatting her thick arse with a might slap, which sent ripples through her thighs.

“Mmhmm. Salty, with a little bit of sweet. But you’d know,” Ginny said pointedly, pinning Hermione with a gleeful stare, “wouldn’t you?”

Hermione couldn't help blush under the attention, the sweet after taste of Hagrid's spunk still on her tongue. The ginger-haired buxom beauty eyed her housemate and grinned. 

“Now, enough with the foreplay. I think it’s about time you experienced the main course.”

She marched over to the brunette before she had time to argue, pinning her arms by her sides and dragging her over to the half-giant.

“Rubie, darling, time to put your fingers to good use.”

“Right, dear.”

And with that, Hagrid lifted up Hermione's skirt, leaned down, and began caressing Hermione’s nether regions softly, enough to render whatever argument she might have had moot. His large, coarse digits dug deep into her centre, curling and twisting in a technique that could only have been born from practise.

Ginny deftly disrobed her fellow Gryffindor, shedding her of her remaining clothing, that being her ruined shirt and skirt. She allowed Hagrid to deal with the rest, using his titanic strength to rip to lift her off her feet with one hand, and stroke her folds with the other. Ginny smiled as she admired the attention her lover divined onto her friend. He was avidly fingering and fondling Hermione's folds, who moaned loud and proud. 

He held her still, not allowing her to move, and nodded to Ginny. Hermione tried to lift her head to follow Ginny's movements, but her attention was held by Hagrid's fingers, which were diving deep and fast into her pussy, stirring it up in a way that sent sparks up through her core. 

She instantly snapped her attention to Ginny's hands when they began securing something onto her neck. It felt eerily like a thick strip of leather, clasped tightly around her throat. Hermione glanced down at herself. What met her was indeed a choker, with a little ring latched neatly onto the front. The ring was linked to a small chain, leading into the large hand of none other than Hagrid.

“Just in case you had any plans of running away.” Ginny explained. She held up her hand just as Hermione was about to protest. “Not to worry, I have one of my own.”

The youngest Weasley tapped her neck with her wand. Bare skin disappeared beneath a leather collar so similar to the one around Hermione’s neck, except hers was bright red, decorated with a heart-shaped ring.

“But that’s not the only thing we have for you.”

From across the table, Ginny reached over and presented two brass rings, at least a couple of inches in diameter, gleaming in the evening light.

“What’re those?” Hermione cried, suddenly alarmed.

“They’re typically used for cows,” Ginny explained, “Which is exactly what you’ll be soon. Just a dumb little cow, with your big milky tits; guzzling cum all day and night."

Ginny stalked her way over to the anxious brunette, readying her wand and pointing them towards Hermione’s nipples.

"But they’re not going through your nose…”

The bookworm, realising what was about to happen, began to beg.

“No, Ginny, please!”

She tried to move away, only for her chain to be pulled tight. She was going nowhere. Hermione was forced to watch as Ginny lined up her wand and cast the spell, “Transadigo!” A bolt of pain shot through Hermione’s chest as a searing something went straight through her nipple. The metal ring was then quickly pushed through, plugging the hole that Ginny’s ministrations left behind.

"Ow! Oh-ow!" Hermione weeped as the process was repeated on her other nipple. Her nipples felt like they were on fire, throbbing red and angry at the intrusion. Then, with a wave of Ginny’s wand, the pain left her. Replaced only with a sense of… fullness. It felt like the rings had been there all along, like she had been born with them. Nary a scar, nor even a bruise was left to speak otherwise.

Judging that she was comfortable, Ginny took her chance to pull on them, stretching the girl’s large tits to the extreme. Instead of pain, an intense pleasure soared through Hermione’s nipples. She moaned loudly as her breasts were pulled to and contorted, and Ginny knew her experiment was a success. 

Once Ginny was done, Hagrid laid the prize student across the table. Ginny conjured a small chain with her wand, connecting the two nipple rings - a nice little bit of decoration, she thought.

"What size bra do you wear, Hermione? Huh?” she demanded, pulling hard on the chain, stretching the other girl’s tits once again. “You always used to gloat about how you had bigger boobs than me. Tell me, Hermione, what size?"

"34 double D," Hermione managed to gasp out. 

“Imagine how big they’ll be in few months time,” she whispered. “Oh, they’ll be massive; bigger than your head. You won’t know what to do with them. You might even be able to give Hagrid a tit-job, given time.”

Hagrid groaned in appreciation, lining himself up with the young girl beneath him. His massive length brushed gently across Hermione’s entrance, reminding her just how big the half giant really was. His tip could easily rival a Butterbeer bottle, and he was expecting it to fit into her vagina. It was certainly a step-up from Fang, but Hermione was always up for a challenge.

Ginny strolled up to Hagrid’s other side, slathering his hardening member with lube in preparation.

“My Haggy-Waggy’s been wanting a proper new playtoy to break for a while, and who better than know-it-all, goody-two-shoes Granger. We’re going to have so much fun remoulding you. By the time we’re done with you, you won’t be any better than our personal cum dump. Between Rubie and Fang, you'll have all the cock you could ever need.”

The ginger-haired seductress lined her lover’s cock to Hermione’s entrance, bestowing one last kiss on it’s length before urging him on. Hagrid took one last look at Hermione before pushing in. the brunette gasped as his girth slid into her tight slit, thoroughly wet from the teasing that had come before.

It was like nothing that Hermione had ever experienced. Hagrid’s dick made Fang’s cock feel tiny in comparison. It filled her up and pushed against her insides, flushing out every thought in her brain except for the feeling of his cock ploughing into her.

It was almost too much. She didn’t have to look to know he was leaving an impression, warping her chubby stomach like a hand in a glove. Her inner muscles tightened against the rod invading her tunnel, trying to contract and loosen in time with his titanic force. It felt like it would never end.

The two slowly got into a rhythm, with Hagrid’s torturously slow, deliberate rotations soon replaced with wild thrusts, slamming in and out, jutting Hermione against the tabletop. Her hair flew wildly, her tongue lolled out of the confines of her swollen lips. Her eyes crossed as the tip of Hagrid’s cock slammed into her g-spot again and again. Hermione felt like nothing, a thing to be used and abused. She felt like nothing more than a cock warmer for the mighty half-giant hammering into her. She finally understood what Ginny had been talking about why she so happy to leading this life of debauchery. Books, grades, spells, cleverness, it all seemed to fade away as something else began to take hold. A deep, primitive, wild lust that clouded Hermione’s brain, filling with a burning, ceaseless need for one thing and one thing only: Hagrid’s shaft railing her over and over.

All too soon, the pressure rose to breaking point, and it all came crumbling down.

Hermione came with a wail, stars forming in eyes as her pleasure centres fired off. Hagrid roared, pulling her down onto his gushing member. Her belly distended as gallons of cum spilled into her, with nowhere else to escape. She felt the plump flesh of her tummy flop into her lap, pressing against the base of Hagrid’s shaft. She felt positively pregnant, and she found a small part of herself hoping that she could stay like this forever. It was glorious. 

After a while, Hagrid pulled out, allowing the jizz inside of her to escape. Ginny rushed beneath the dazed girl, lapping at the liquid pouring out of the other girl’s pussy, relishing in the taste. 

Once the well had dried up, Hagrid tottered over to his armchair and collapsed into it. Ginny pushed out from under Hermione and curled into Hagrid’s lap. Spreading her legs, she guided Hagrid's still-hard cock to her waiting slit, allowing him to sink into her pussy. She and Hagrid sighed as it filled her up, sheathed in a familiar comfort. Both stared at the heaving brunette on their dinner table, utterly sated, happily basking in each other’s sexuality.

Hermione sat up after a minute or two, glanced at the glowing couple. Ginny, much happier with a cock inside of her, smiled.

“So, did you enjoy your time as our playmate?” she asked.

“Well, I’m not sure about playmate” Hermione murmured as she jumped down from the table. “At this point I think cum slut is much more appropriate.”

Ginny beamed.

“I knew you’d come around! Oh, we’re going to have so much fun together.”

“I hope so. I can’t wait to have all that cum back inside of me. And maybe, one day,” she whispered, raising an eyebrow, “I might just forget the contraceptive charm.”

Ginny laughed.

“Already ahead of you there,” she scoffed, patting her belly, which - Hermione noticed - was starting to take on the slightest of curves. “Not long now before the world says hello to Rubeus Jr.” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Hermione gasped. “How long?” 

“Only a few weeks,” Ginny replied, “But giant babies grow fast and they grow big. I’ve heard a full term is ten months, so I've got a lot of growing to do. Hagrid’s very excited, aren’t you honey bunny?” 

“Yep,” Hagrid grinned from behind her, his cock inflating in her love tunnel. “I never thought I’d have kids, nor a wife, and now I have both.”

“A wife?”

“Oh, did we forget to tell you?” Ginny remarked. “Silly me.”

She raised her hand, showing off a small silver band.

“Married for a few weeks now. We eloped in secret over the Hogsmeade weekend.”

For some reason, Hermione felt a great swell of jealousy erupt within her. 

“So I suppose I really just back-up, aren't I? Something just for occasional visits?”

“What makes you say that?" Ginny asked. "Frankly, with a cock this big I need as much help as I can get. Besides, Hagrid’s had his eye on you for a while.”

“A while?” Hermione asked. 

“Oh, definitely,” Hagrid replied. “Ever since you grew those fantastic knockers there, I knew I had to have you. The missus here has been dying to get that collar on you, too. Hell, even Fang’s been raring to get at ya. You’ve no idea how many times I’ve had to restrain him during Care of Magical Creatures.”

Hermione turned to look once again at the boar-hound, resting lazily in the corner of the room. A sudden realisation came over her as she recollected the days events. Fang’s eagerness, his seemingly unnatural knowledge of her body, his ability to mount and fuck her with ease. It all seemed far too practised, in retrospect.

“Wait, so the whole fiasco with Fang…?” she pondered, to which Hagrid and Ginny both laughed.

“Who do you think trained him?” Hagrid smiled. “Of course, he needed some practise…”

“That was my contribution, and with a cock as big as his, I was happy to give it,” Ginny sung. “That and framing Seamus for stealing all your knickers, of course. Couldn’t have anything in way when it was time for Fang to mount you, after all.”

“THAT WAS YOU?!” Hermione cried, wide eyed and gobsmacked.

“Darling,” Ginny drawled, guiding Hagrid’s hand up her tit for a massage, “who else would it be? They’re in the corner if you want them. Although, if you’re feeling anywhere near as horny as I am, I doubt you will.”

Hermione shook her head, struggling to take it all in. Her best girl friend had well and truly tricked her. Hagrid had tried her, manipulated her into being fucked by a dog, leashed and collared and fucked like a whore. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Hermione glanced at the corner of the room. There, in a basket, were her knickers and bras, just as Ginny had promised. Except the red head was right. She didn't want them anymore. She doubted she ever would.

“Well, I’d better start on that diet, then,” she decided, eagerly anticipating a new pair of tits and ass to flaunt to the jealous crowd of Hogwarts boys. “Do you mind hooking me up with some of that special drink then?”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Hagrid promised.

“One pint per meal,” Ginny specified, “Three pints a day. Along with the extra supplements straight from the source. We’ll make you a big, fat Mrs Hagrid in no time.”

The image of herself with huge, hanging tits, a plump arse and rounded belly flashed into Hermione’s head, adorned with the words, ‘Mrs Hermione Jane Hagrid’. She felt her juices flood her core and realised that she had found her calling: as Hagrid’s cum dump, and maybe even wife if he wanted. 

Hermione smirked to herself, eyeing Fang’s cock once more, ready for another round, whilst Ginny took the main course. She slid into the dog’s large basket, laying against him seductively.

“This is all thanks to you, Fang,” she whispered, grabbing at his nether regions and rubbing softly. “I think you deserve a reward.”

She turned around, waving her arse in his direction, exposing her soaking pussy. 

“Come on, boy. Fuck your whore.”

With no further encouragement required, Fang mounted her, slipping his length into her just as he had not an hour before. And as he pounded into the once Gryffindor bookworm, the newly minted cum-slut in question smiled. Hagrid had better be ready for another round after she had dealt with Fang; Hermione couldn’t wait until she was full of her master’s spunk again.

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

Hermione Granger was once renowned as the brightest with of her age, a scholastic genius unrivalled in her year. She was a studious, proper, morally-upstanding witch, someone who focused solely on her education above all else in her life.

Now, however, that couldn’t be any further from the truth. 

Following Ginny’s diet plan bore results fairly quickly. Not two months into her regularly jizz doses, Hermione realised that her bra and panties no longer fit her her ballooning figure. She happily enlarged her collection, glowing with pride at the shift in weight in her chest and arse.

As the months progressed, she soon found that she was no longer fitting in chairs, she was squeeing through door-frames and she was having to cast feather-light charms on the cups of her underwear, if only as not to topple over when she walked. 

But that was nothing compared to what Ginny was going through. 

True to her predictions, her stomach was quickly expanding out into giant proportions. Her belly bloated and sagged in ways that the student body soon realised was not the result of too many pumpkin pies. Ginny Weasley was well and truly, undeniably huge by her third month of pregnancy, easily dwarfing the full term of any normal pregnancy. However, she wore her pregnant belly with pride, shrinking her shirts and parting her robes to show off her gravid stomach. 

Once word of who the father was spread through Hogwarts, helped by Ginny herself, there was a huge uproar. One which was only exacerbated when Hermione too came forward, announcing her own pregnancy… from the same father.

The two were promptly expelled from Hogwarts, with only their connection to the gamekeeper - what with Ginny’s marriage and Hermione’s engagement - keeping them from being banished form the grounds altogether. Not that either of them minded. 

Now, Hermione served as Hagrid’d second housewife, someone who helped with the chores handiwork around Hagrid’s hut while her husband taught his lessons. She also helped out whenever Hagrid or Fang were feeling particularly horny. 

Now on her second month of pregnancy (carrying who was soon to be Franklin Hagrid II, after Hagrid’s father), Hermione was starting to see the results as clear as day. Her stomach now hung from her midsection, rounding with the child she knew would soon arrive. Her breasts her also beginning to grow even more rapidly, inflating with milk for the oncoming baby. Hagrid loved to suckle them whilst driving his shaft into her, or while she rode him, and Hermione loved the feeling of his lips on her nipple, sucking her dry.

Still, she was no match with Ginny, now on her eighth month of pregnancy. Ginny’s belly dwarfed her frame, reaching down to just above her knees. Her breasts, full and heavy with milk, now sat larger than her head, hanging either side of her belly. Clothes forgotten - none would fit her - she tended to sit around in the nude, only helping when it came to cooking or preparing the table for dinner. 

She reminded Hermione of Mrs Weasley, with her wide, luscious hips and full breasts. And exaggeration for sure but the family resemblance was there. Ginny loved her new look. She loved being able to laze around, be taken care of by Hermione or Hagrid. They had to take it easy on her for now, not wanting to hurt her or the baby, which meant most of the rougher sex was left for Hermione to bear (oh, woe be to her). Luckily Fang was very content to lick away at Ginny's pregnant pussy whilst she relaxed on Hagrid’s great armchair - which proved to be a favourite spot for her to relax, and as the weeks rolled on, she was beginning to fit it as well as Hagrid did.

The two witched very rarely left Hagrid’s hut. The last time Hermione was out of it was for her wedding, and even then it was held in Hogwarts grounds. Harry did show up the day before with a wedding gift, but it was a solemn affair as he realised the Hermione he once knew was gone forever.

Attended by only Hagrid, Ginny - no one else would bare the shame of coming - the wedding was a lonely but intimate affair. Hermione's wedding dress barely fit her ballooning body, hanging on only by her shoulders. Hagrid was very eager to have it off of her as soon as possible.

The honeymoon was also in Hagrid’s hut and it was a night to remember indeed, undoubtedly the night she had conceived Franklin, considering the gallons of any batter Hagrid had unloaded into her. So much, in fact that, it made looks like she had carried twins to full term. Hermione remembered how she had transfigured a wooden plug that night from a log, stuffing it into her swollen entrance to make sure that not single drop of Hagrid’s cum could escape. 

It felt glorious to keep all that fluid in her womb so long, a few days by her count. The way it sloshed inside of her, upsetting her stride as she walked, made her as horny as could be. It also meant that she finally had a belly to compare to Ginny’s, which led to the ritual of the belly hug, where the two girls would squish their pregnant bellies together in harmony. The two adored the sensation of their tight, swollen skin against the other, it was an instant turn on for the both of them, which lead to a lot of sex, either with each other or with Fang. Whoever was available, really. 

Overall, Hermione’s life had certainly taken a turn, and she couldn’t be happier for it.

Hermione Jane Granger may have been a stuck-up, frustrated know-it-all with an academic streak of gold, but Hermione Jane Hagrid was far happier with her station in life. Nothing more than Hagrid’s cock sleeve, and fellow wife alongside Ginny Molly Hagrid. 

It was a simple, depraved, but perfect life.


End file.
